generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Crimsongemstone/CrimsonGems Provide Gemstones Use in Astrology
According to the Vedic astrology or also called as Jyotish, your gemstone will depend on what horoscope you have. Many people believe that by wearing gemstone '''on your prescribed horoscope will give you the power to overcome the difficulty or hindrances in your plan. According to some, the cause of lack of success and unfortunate relationships can be astrological. If you are wearing a specific gemstone then, your love life and career may turn around into a likeable event. Back to the ancient time or early days of civilization, a lot of people are already bewitched by '''gemstone because of its shiny, glossy and variety of colors. Aside from that, it is believed that gemstones 'are connected to various planets. People regard it as a source of contentment, success, happiness and serenity. It is also considered as a powerful source of energy that influences the fate or destiny of humanity and there are ancient sculptures across the world that is recorded to serve as a proof of its power or use. Usually, expert astrologers are the one recommend gemstone that is based on the horoscope. Many astrologers believe that is very essential that people wear the right '''gemstones '''that are based on the horoscope because it will strengthen their destiny while wrong gemstone will only produce misery, sorrow, misfortune and sickness. ''The February birthstone is amethyst gemstone. It is believed the amethyst stone can take away powerful and evil forces and at the same time keep you calm and quick witted. Amethyst birthstone are very popular because of its beautiful color and it has distinct features that can improve the colors of the dress you are wearing. While garnet stones are January’s birthstone. People believe that garnet birthstone protects people from a nightmare and often, it is carried by travelers or explorers since it is believed that it can protect you against accidents. The aquamarine birthstone is for the month of March. There is variety of aquamarine such as the blue aquamarine. This birthstone has been the symbol of good health, hope and fidelity. Your '''gemstone can affect the energy in the earth, especially those energies that come from every single living thing. This is because every living thing has emotional lifestyles, belief methods, thought patterns and so on. With these, your gem can affect your emotional and mental energies through energy pattern and it can create continuing changes over a period of time. However, it is required that you use the gemstone correctly. There are two classifications of gemstone which are the hot and cold. The hot type consists of ruby, diamond, cat’s eyes and red coral while the cold type consists of pearl, blue sapphire, topaz, and gamed. The two classifications of gem stones will boost the efficiency or even remove absence. It can act as a remedial stones and it can affect others through the use of radioactive effects. In astrology, it is believed the gemstone can absorbed individual aura and it can serve as a protector from external sources that may bring misfortune. Category:Blog posts